<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双重赔偿 by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336174">双重赔偿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99'>辄留 (Miuarchiv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果有两个海德里希就得打两份工</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双重赔偿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
舒伦堡被叫来狩猎小屋的时就预感他的上司生了大气。果然，一进门就看见一把大提琴。海德里希总能为他准备最精致的刑具。</p><p>“我亲爱的长官……”他的大脑正飞快措辞如何阻止这场无理取闹，“我已经很久没有……”</p><p>“时间足够您回忆，毕竟在您还没有这玩意儿大的时候就懂得如何应付它了，当然现在您也不比它大多少，小家伙，而且我一向相信您的潜力，用不了多久您手中就又会流淌出美妙的旋律啦！”</p><p>该死的能不能别提我的身高！金发野兽！别那么居高临下地看我！</p><p>“您知道我——”</p><p>“我知道什么？”他嘴角的弧度堪称邪恶。</p><p>“我以为您无所不知。”</p><p>“我确实——现在，您给我拿好您的琴弓，我说停才准停！”</p><p>“好吧，我该拉什么曲子？”他手心已经开始冒冷汗，不如让卡里古拉亲自拿琴弓抽打我好了，至少我只用挨打而不用为了挨打动脑子。</p><p>“闭嘴！现在！开始随便弄出点什么动静！必须让整个房间都充满大提琴的颤抖明白吗！”</p><p>我做错什么了！恐怕在海德里希看来我的存在就是个错误！</p><p>海德里希背着手站在他身后，仿佛只要逮到他琴弓离弦的那刻就要把这狐狸崽子撕碎。野兽呼出的热气就要把弦烧断了，包括他脑子里的那根；野兽射出的目光就要把脖子冻住了，包括皮囊下的部分。他简直无法控制自己的怒气，今晚过后，我就要去告诉那个养鸡的，海德里希这是在折磨人，为了博取同情我应该挤两滴眼泪手上打个绷带惨兮兮地吊在脖子上，当然我得先把尾巴藏起来免得它又晃悠，或许根本不需要，所有办公室都知道他是这种乐于欺负人的人。</p><p>如果他不是一味在内心骂骂咧咧而是注意控制手上的力道的话还能坚持得更久些。很快玻璃窗振动得越来越弱。不到五分钟，他的手开始抽筋。他能感到硕大的猎枪枪口正顶着他的后脑勺，不用回头都能想象海德里希脸上的笑容是何等纯粹，纯粹的恶作剧点燃纯粹的乐趣，纯粹的乐趣换得更纯粹的子弹。</p><p>琴弓从手中滑到地上的时候，比起担心自己的脑袋被轰飞，舒伦堡更担心他的手从此废了。</p><p>“行了，”，海德里希把猎枪挂回墙上，捡起琴弓在手里颠着把玩，“您拉出了斯拉夫民族的苦难。”</p><p>明明是我的苦难！舒伦堡在心里怒吼。</p><p>“您的琴弦上简直涂满了砒霜。”</p><p>真遗憾，那东西本该涂在您那肥厚的嘴唇上。</p><p>“现在，我有理由怀疑您是苏联间谍。”他一本正经地开玩笑。</p><p>“如果连拉《如歌的行板》都算叛国，那么您现在就可以签发所有俄语使用者的逮捕令，我可以勉为其难地暂时充当外勤人员逮捕您。”舒伦堡一本正经，不是在开玩笑。</p><p>“我出去走一走。”他站起来不等上司同意就径直步入夜色中。</p><p>现在轮到舒伦堡生气了。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
我是不是该为我大拇指单独举行一个葬礼！</p><p>舒伦堡捂着疼得不停抽搐的左手气鼓鼓地走在树林里，就连脚底碎叶发出的声响都无法安慰他。他的尊严、他的安逸、他的自得其乐就像三颗橡树果一样被野兽夺走了，他要如何度过这样悲惨的寒冬——尤其是在知道野兽不吃橡树果而只是为了证明自己的支配地位后。</p><p>他从鼻子里口腔里呼出的气带着幽幽的灰色，越是努力想分清月光和雾气的差别，它们越是故意变幻出超出法学生理解范围的颜色——护照的颜色，假卢布的颜色，尸体的颜色。</p><p>然后他就绊倒在地上，捂着左手的右手选择顾全大局，冒着骨折的危险及时缓冲了一把——因为面前那块石头更可能要了他的命。他干脆趴地上不动了。月光伪造出了石中剑的景象，周围浮动的尘土则扮演湖中的精灵。直到肺里胀满了德意志土壤的气息，他才慢慢坐起来，用左手的四根手指把衬衫上拍干净，然后等自己习惯右手掌酥烂的痛感。</p><p>他打量面前的石头，一边自嘲一边伸出左手去拔那月光铸造的石中剑。<br/>
“桂妮薇尔是拔不出石中剑的。”那讨厌的尖细嗓音爬上后背。</p><p>“兰斯洛特也拔不出。”他像是偷吃未遂的孩子把手飞快地缩回来装作若无其事。</p><p>海德里希对着石头连开三枪，然后直接扣着手腕把他还晕晕乎乎的下属从地上拎起来——舒伦堡不由得可怜起自己来。</p><p>“也轮到这些小家伙们见见光了。”海德里希自顾自得意。</p><p>“您毁了最重要的剑鞘！”<br/>
“不不不！”他架着舒伦堡向密林深处走去，“我不需要！我需要带您去清洗一下。”</p><p>舒伦堡再次为他上司的跳跃思维翻了个白眼。</p><p>海德里希在前面的水潭边卸货。</p><p>“长官……我想……这里的水有许多微生物——嘶——”海德里希把手帕浸湿抓住小狐狸的爪子一阵擦拭。</p><p>“怎么了？僵得像块石头。”</p><p>“如果我是石头，恐怕也会罹受同样的命运。”</p><p>“您很软……很……”他的嘴唇擦过侧脸，舌尖比脑子更先反应过来，他自然而然停留得更久。</p><p>“您还要这样羞辱我到什么时候！”他抽出爪子，手帕被甩开沉入水底，飘摇成无根的水仙。</p><p>“亲爱的瓦尔特，这不是羞辱……这是……”他无法解释，面对着牙尖嘴利严阵以待的律师，“这只是一个……呃……”</p><p>比起解释行动他更喜欢付出行动。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
“这不是羞辱……亲爱的……羞辱是要当着别人的面……在这里，没有人会看到我们……”他年轻的下属在地上挣扎——舒伦堡的挣扎是指两条小短腿把枯叶蹬的到处都是。</p><p>“湖中仙女看到了！”</p><p>“她们算不上是人，况且……”他腾不出手来，只能把他脸上的碎叶吹掉，“我觉得您现在更像刚从湖中爬出来的——”</p><p>“您现在就像一只喝醉的毒蜘蛛爬在我身上！”作为一个间谍，舒伦堡完全不记得他之前有喝酒。他侧过头看着被按到水里的一只手，仿佛这怜悯不是给自己的一部分的。这只大毒蜘蛛会把麻醉剂注射进他的动脉，他只能任他为所欲为，当然最有可能的——他会把自己拆成一块一块吃下肚。</p><p>湖中央闪着光，好像那里真的升起一座岛屿，岛上关着的疯子出来放风。而那块手帕则被看不见的火焚烧成灰，就这样在浅水摊凭空消失了——毒蜘蛛的同伙咒杀了一朵水仙。</p><p>“瓦尔特……我小时候观察过蜘蛛，就在那个装着俄国杂种的劳动农场，您又要和我讲那个神经学教授的神经病俄国理论了对不对？”</p><p>“您猜的没错！”</p><p>但这次，海德里希有办法让他闭嘴。</p><p>“现在不行……好孩子……听我讲完……哦我讲到哪儿了？”<br/>
“农场！”他冷淡的回答得到了炽热的奖励。这个男人让他发疯，而自己也曾这么折磨过他。白岩浆似的月光灼伤了两具躯体，他们堕落得正欢，都以为对方有着比自己更高的温度更低的沸点。</p><p>“是这样的……我在那里见识过饥饿的母蜘蛛在享受完交配后吃了她的小情人……不不不我是说他们分赃不均，干掉了她的同伙……” </p><p>“我打赌，您也打算吃了我，对不对？”</p><p>舒伦堡用尽最后一丝力气摇头。</p><p>“撒谎！”他怒斥道，下一秒又柔声细语，“您难道就没有想过把我钉进棺材，这样您就可以坐上我的位置了？”他们并排躺在一起，海德里希不停玩弄他的头发。</p><p>“第一，我抬不动您，更别说您和您的棺材了，第二，您的位置太高太陡，我爬不上去且坐不稳。”似乎很有说服力。</p><p>他用几乎听不清的声音嗫嚅道：“或许……您的确可以吃了我……”</p><p>或许我的确可以……</p><p>今晚，舒伦堡经历了太多幻觉。他被上司扛在肩上，远处狩猎小屋的屋檐下亮着灯。</p><p>“他还知道给我们留灯。”海德里希哼了一声。</p><p>谁？狩猎小屋里还有谁？</p><p>他隐约看到一个金发男人坐在门口的台阶上吞云吐雾。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
那个金发男人看见了他们，把抽了小半的烟扔地上，用鞋跟狠狠碾了将近半分钟，然后走过来，本就尖细的嗓音颤抖起来更加可怕：“放下他。”</p><p>然后舒伦堡像被卸下的货物放在地上，海德里希弯腰时脸几乎贴上来。他抬头发现那边站着的也是海德里希！</p><p>有两个海德里希！</p><p>见鬼！</p><p>一个海德里希就够麻烦了，现在上帝居然告诉我有两个！不管是双胞胎还是什么巫术！他首先担心起自己的前途来。此刻，命运之神仿佛学会了海德里希钟情的那种一本正经的恶作剧。</p><p>“混蛋！你对他做了什么！”之前坐在门口抽烟的那个直接一拳往脸上招呼，另一个侧身躲过了，却被掐住脖子滚倒在地上。</p><p>“你当然知道！”两只金发野兽扭打在一起，已经分不清谁是谁了。</p><p>舒伦堡所熟知的海德里希强壮有力，富有侵略性，很少有人能在体力活动中战胜他。然而地上这两人势均力敌，显然双方都看透了对方的进攻模式，要打败和自己大脑回路极度相似的人确实很有难度。作为一个笃信科学的前医学生，他不相信双胞胎能如此默契，作为一个笃信逻辑的现法学生，他不相信怪力乱神。他注意到，每当其中一个嘴里冒出不堪入耳的污言秽语时另一个必定以更肮脏的言语回击——这不能更符合海德里希事事要压人一头的性格。这场混战逐渐演变为骂娘大赛。舒伦堡默默挪到远处，按照他对海德里希的了解，不等他精疲力尽是绝不会收手的。</p><p>我应该睡会儿，舒伦堡难得犹豫不决，但又不愿错过本世纪最震撼的角斗。自从初中毕业他就再没见过男生打架了，这种新鲜感足以弥补今晚他所受的一切折磨。他看了一眼手表，打算计数海德里希的体力。</p><p>等到两个人终于气喘吁吁摊着四肢一身尘土像真正的野兽一般躺在地上时，舒伦堡的乐趣还远没有结束。狐狸睁大眼睛慢慢靠近，虽然他毫不怀疑两人还有跳起来一起掐死自己的力气，很难说他们没有在厮打过程中达成这种共识。</p><p>“如果可以的话，能不能告诉我哪个是水边的海德里希？”他后来才意识到到“水边的海德里希”像是什么抒情钢琴小品的名字，如果他能作曲的话今晚确实最适合用最右边的琴键描述，可惜会作曲的只有海德里希，而他憎恨一切高音。</p><p>左边那个脸上挂彩的举手了，他看上去像被拔光了毛的狼一样可怜兮兮，蓝眼睛在污脸上显得格外纯洁，就这样安静地眨着眼看他，完全没有刚刚说脏话时一脸流氓的样子。舒伦堡本来以为他们两个会抢着认领。</p><p>“那么您是留在狩猎小屋抽烟的那位？”他问右边的，发现他脸上同样的位置有同样形状的挂彩。</p><p>“我还喝了点酒。”右边的他说。</p><p>左边的那个脖子上有指印，但右边却没有。</p><p>“双胞胎？”他试探性地问。</p><p>“二重身。”他鼻音突然重起来。</p><p>舒伦堡在他们旁边坐下，第一次听说这个词。</p><p>“我在刚加入海军的时候他就出现了，二重身，简单说来，二重身和本体从外貌到行为完全一样，能同步感知本体的思维和体验，能和本体采取同样的方式应对外界，但是本体不能同步二重身的体验。”诡异的挂彩和指印就可以解释了。</p><p>“为什么会有二重身？”</p><p>“大概出于某种特别强烈的愿望，我也不知道。”</p><p>舒伦堡突然想到在水里消失的手帕，原来那不是幻觉：“那么您身上的配置……呃……比如说衣服领带什么的，也是一模一样的吗？不会消失？”</p><p>海德里希的二重身从地上爬起来，盯着他：“您的问题太多了……这是一个很复杂的故事，我们得先去洗个澡再慢慢告诉您……”他抓过他的手，摘下无名指上的婚戒套进他的无名指上。</p><p> </p><p>ps.为了更好的理解这个设定，推荐大家去b站看一部霓虹电影《二重身》</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
他们终于能平心静气地躺在床上，三个人。两个海德里希占去了大部分地方，就算夹在中间的舒伦堡比一般日耳曼妞还要纤细也被挤得喘不过气来。</p><p>“现在看看您的手，戒指还在吗？”其中一个说。</p><p>戒指不知什么时候消失了。</p><p>“明白了？”他点了根烟，手上没有戒指，“免得您搞混，我是二重身。”</p><p>舒伦堡点头，做好了听故事的准备。</p><p>然后两个人，你一言我一语地叙述着，他爱死了牵着茫然不知所措的狐狸的感觉，这样他就不会乱跑。</p><p>“那时候我刚进海军，”他吐了口烟，神情痛苦，但已经准备好揭开旧伤疤顺便撒把盐，“妈的，那狗娘养的波兰教官总是折磨我，婊子养的所谓战友——他妈的——”他开始了长达三分钟的骂骂咧咧，直到正主打断他说：“现在他们都遭了报应。”</p><p>他咧嘴嘿嘿一笑，用只有自己听到的声音说：“没错，他们都遭了报应。”没人能安慰他，除了他自己。舒伦堡想同情他，但害怕拉低同情的门槛，今天他能同情海德里希，下次他就会同情随便什么恶贯满盈的暴徒。尽管不久之前他还因为无聊的正义感闯了祸，后来当然是上司摆平的。他觉得自己既然已经长大了，就不能滥施同情。</p><p>“那时我在船上的仓库里看到了另一个自己。”</p><p>“我以为自己要死了。”</p><p>“所以我们打了一架，就像今天这样。”</p><p>困兽犹斗，舒伦堡想。</p><p>“冷静下来后，我们发现这样可以做很多别人做不到的事。”</p><p>“我们半夜在空无一人的甲板上做各种实验，就像这样。”本尊打了个响指，另一边的海德里希消失了，在第二声响指时重新出现，就像开关灯一样简单。</p><p>“有距离限制吗？”舒伦堡十分适时地提问。</p><p>“有，大概是横跨德国的距离。”</p><p>“您是怎么测量的？”</p><p>“我试过长跑。”他喜欢舒伦堡脸上的惊愕，喜欢一切理智之外的东西，“不过我真正想告诉您的是——有一天，这个秘密被卡纳里斯发现了。”</p><p>“怎么发现的？”</p><p>“我晚上值夜班的时候，他来找我，给我看了一张表格，记录了我每次出现的时间地点——这老狐狸一副语重心长地样子说……一个人怎么能同时出现在两个地方呢……”</p><p>窗外的深蓝色涨起又退去。两个海德里希都看着他，期待他说点什么。</p><p>“然后您说……我也正要这么问您呢……对吗？”</p><p>“就是这样！他是怎么同时观测两个人的——卡纳里斯有三个。”</p><p>“三个！”</p><p>“为了便于区分，他们有各自的名字，罗德•卡纳里斯，常居西班牙，汉弗莱•卡纳里斯，滞留英伦。上次大战时他从德累斯顿号上一路逃亡回德国，就是这样欺骗了所有人。”</p><p>“难怪……长官，我们需要调整对Abwehr的战略——”</p><p>“我知道我知道，亲爱的瓦尔特，我欣赏您的工作热情，您以后有的是机会……下次我带您去见见三位卡纳里斯，我看得出老家伙们很喜欢您，但您可要当心……”他声音越来越低，直到凑在他耳边，两边都有一只手搭上他的肩。</p><p>“我会小心的。”</p><p>“您似乎心存疑虑，我们三个人，他们也三个人，但我们年轻得多，也有力得多。”</p><p>那是您！不是我！</p><p>“我们一起，足以吞掉Abwehr，我们能站在帝国的最高处，所有人都得向我们高举手臂，想象一下，山呼万岁的声音该如何地排山倒海……”他知道如何激起狐狸的野心，诱骗他随自己深入更堕落更险恶的境地。</p><p>“既然有两个您……”</p><p>两个海德里希同时点头。</p><p>“……也就是说我要为两个您工作？”</p><p>“没错。”海德里希很满意下属的领悟力。</p><p>“那么您得给我双重赔偿！”他又露出了惯有的幼狐般的笑容，然后等着左右面颊烧起来。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>